


“Well, if that wasn’t one, what about this?”

by lies_hurt_ya_know



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Makkachin is mentioned - Freeform, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Tags Contain Spoilers, WOO, writing about these two is my therapy, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-25 10:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30087471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lies_hurt_ya_know/pseuds/lies_hurt_ya_know
Summary: It all started as a casual conversation, until Victor decides it isn’t.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	“Well, if that wasn’t one, what about this?”

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry i literally only write about them  
> i mean why therapy when you literally have these two to write, read and gush about how much of dorks they are?

Stars were scattered across the sky as Yuuri and Victor, and Makkachin were sat on a cloth, enjoying a picnic. Yuuri finally won gold the year’s GPF and it was a very packed week, from the parties to the interviews, and they were finally home with time to enjoy. Originally, they wanted to go to an restaurant, but the idea of picnic seemed more quiet, something Yuuri valued, and it was more romantic, which Victor valued. So, somewhere not too far from St. Petersburg was Yuuri and Victor, while Makkachin took a little nap from all the play time she got throughout the day. They were enjoying themselves, from the rushes of wind, to the small talk and laughter, and the kisses shared. 

“Hey, Yuuri?”

Yuuri turned around to look at Victor, specifically his beautiful blue-to-green eyes. “Yes?”

“While you were getting everything ready, I found this bridge over a river. Do you want to go there before we head home? It’s beautiful, I think its worth seeing.”

Yuuri grew a smile as he nodded, something Victor wanted to cherish for the rest of his life time.

“We’re gonna have to wake Makka, aren’t we?”

Victor gave a small, breathy laugh. “Yea, she’s hasn’t had this much play time in a long time. Let’s pack up and go, it takes a few minutes.”

With a heavy heart, they woke Makka, packed their stuff, and headed for the bridge. 

And when Victor said it was beautiful, he wasn't kidding.

The river’s water sparkled in the moonlight, and the trees gave off a shadow to balance the moon light. A light layer of snow covered the area, and the bridge went across the river, giving Victor and Yuuri a even prettier view. 

“Victor, this is....how did you even find this?”

“I have my ways.” Victor game a mischievous smirk.

Yuuri was in awe. How could he not know such a place this pretty?

As they walked onto the bridge, there was a comfortable silence for about a minute or two, as Victor hugged Yuuri from behind.

While looking at the river, Victor decided to pop a question. “Yuuri?”

”Yes?”

Victor let go of Yuuri to scratch Makkachin. “Did you consider the ring from a year ago in Barcelona a engagement ring?”

Yuuri sighed. “I thought it was obvious it was a good luck charm, but when Phichit said it was a engagement ring, I didn’t know if it were one or not. I told myself it was a lucky charm, but now I don’t know. But, I feel like it wasn’t one, because I didn’t intend for it to be one. So no, not really. Why do you ask?”

Victor smiled. “Well, if that wasn’t one, what about this?”

Yuuri turned around, not knowing what Victor meant, but when he did, he was speechless, with tears forming in his eyes.

Victor was knelt on one knee, smiling slightly, blush forming on his cheeks. But that was not the only reason he was shocked.

In his hands was a navy blue box, with a ring inside, sparkling in the light of the moon. 

“Ever since I met you, drunk and sober, you’ve always made my heart skip a beat. From how kind you were, even on my darkest days, to the blush when I flatter you, to literally everything in between. I know I want to wake up to you and know you are here with me for the rest of my life. I know I want all your kisses to be mine, no matter how selfish that sounds. I know I want to be the one who makes you blush so hard your face is burning. I know I want you, for the rest of my life. So would you let me call you your fiancée, and your future husband?”

Tears streamed down Yuuri’s face, as he stood there in shock. Victor was proposing. To him. Victor Nikiforov wanted him. Yuuri Katsuki was the only person he wanted. Trying not to sob at the moment, Yuuri wiped the tears with his wrists, and nodded. “What do you expect, yes!”

Victor stood up, smiling at his almost fiancée, and took out his hand. He slid the ring on, admiring how well it fit on him, and let out a breath he didn’t know he kept in. Seeing Yuuri cry, Makka went over to him and rubbed her nose on his leg.

“Wow Victor, thanks for making me cry.” 

“Don’t mention it.”

Yuuri let out a teary laugh, and Victor joined as well. 

“I...did not expect to be proposed today.”

Victor laughed. ”Well, this was the only thing I could think of to surprise you more than you surprised me.”

“Oh my god, the things you say.”

”Don’t worry, you’re stuck with my sappy lines forever now!”

Yuuri smiled. “Maybe I should change my answer?”

”You wouldn’t dare.”

”What if I do?”

Victor put a hand over his heart and pretended he was about to fall. “You wound me, Yuuri.”

Still laughing a little, Yuuri went on his toes and gave a peck on Victor’s nose. “Don’t worry, if it means staying with you, I’d deal with your sappiness.”

”Now you’re rubbing off me!” 

“A little.” 

As they walked to the car, smiling so hard their faces hurt, Yuuri imagined the moment he told the world. Yes, Twitter was going to break from the retweets, and Yurio would be sick of their “lovey dovey crap”, but Yuuri would have to wait. For now, he was living his life, with his life and love, his fiancee, and his future husband, Victor Nikiforov.  
  


:>

**Author's Note:**

> if your a mutual of mine irl and you see this, im so sorry i only talk about them, and thank you for dealing with my obsession with yoi. to everyone else, thank you for reading, and i hope you have a wonderful day!


End file.
